Highschool of the DEAD And Aliens!
by Theboblinator
Summary: John thought that the only problems he would have to deal with in the Zombie Apocalypse would be 'them' and his feelings for Saya Takagi. However, it turns out that past ghosts have returned to kill him, his small group of friends, and the rest of life on earth. Can John and his friends survive this Zombie and Alien infested world...? Of course! I don't kill off main characters!


**Chapter 1: From space to Hell**

I stand on the landing of the stairs that are connected to the outside of the school. I stare out across the empty courtyard, save for the occasional student that walks across it to go from the gym to the school, or vice-versa. The weather is nice. I sigh and turn around. "God damn this school is boring." I say out loud to myself. "Just like my old school." I remember that the last school I had gone to was a boys-only school. "Although I guess an upside is that at this school there _are_ some cute girls." I reason to myself as I turn around again with a slight smile and see a familiar looking purple haired girl making her way to the gym. I glance at my watch. "On time as always." I say with a chuckle. The purple haired girl had always made her way to the gym at three-o-clock on the dot every day that I was out here to see.

She walks into the gym and the door closes behind her. I turn back to looking across the rest of the courtyard as I think about my class. And more importantly, the teacher. 'Any other teacher. I would rather any teacher to Mr. Shido.' I think to myself in disgust. 'I would even rather a teacher that assigns an essay that's due the very next day. Every day.' I think to myself. "Gah!" I finally exclaim and pull at my hair. "Why oh why did I have to get that asshole of a teacher?!" I yell. Just as I'm about to go on a rant about Mr. Shido I hear the door open, and the sound of footsteps come from the landing above me. 'I'll bet anyone a million dollars that I know who's up there.' I think to myself. I'm proven to be correct when I hear a voice come from above me.

"Cross my heart and hope to die… Yeah right." I hear Takashi mutter.

'Ding-ding-ding! Where do I collect my winnings?' I ask myself sarcastically as I trudge up the stairs and walk up next to him. We just stand there, staring out across the courtyard for a few minutes, before I decide to break the silence. "The usual?" I ask him. He nods his head in response, and then turns to look at me.

"You?" He asks. I nod my head, and we go back to staring out across the courtyard. A few minutes later, our peaceful and silent mopping session is interrupted by a familiar pink haired genius.

"What are you doing here Stupid?" She asks. Takashi sighs and turns around. I just let them talk out the usual conversation they have where Takagi berates Takashi about being stupid for coming here to mope about the breakup that he and Rei had not that long ago. While they talk about that, my mind wanders off and goes back to thinking about my own problems. After what seems like a few minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, I'm brought back to painstaking reality.

"Oi! Baka! I'm talking to you!" I sigh and turn around to face Takagi.

"What is it 'Oh wise one'?" I ask her. She seems to fume at this.

"Why is it that you two come out here to mope about your little problems?" She asks me. I just sigh.

"Takagi. You wouldn't underst-" I cut myself off when I see Takashi stiffen up at the words. "Ehem. Why do you think Takagi? It's so that we can be away from the crowds. Which, I might add, three _makes_ a crowd." I tell her, trying to put across the fact that we want to be left alone. I may have developed… feelings, towards Takagi a little while after I got here, even if she could be a bit blunt at times … Alright, she's blunt all the time. But that didn't mean that I was going to tell her what was on my mind. I wasn't going to tell anyone what was on my mind. As if they would believe me… Takagi turns around with a _*humph!*_ Then goes trudging back into the building.

"Stupid Stupid. Stupid Baka." I hear her say as the door closes behind her. I sigh along with Takashi and go back to leaning across the railing and staring across the courtyard. After a few minutes, I notice a man in a suit walk up to the entrance gate and start to walk into it over and over again. I turn to Takashi and see him staring into space. I wave a hand in front of his face and bring him back to earth.

"Huh?" He asks as he looks at me with a confused look from being broken out of his thousand-yard stare.

"Look." I say, while gesturing to the man just walking into the gate. He stares at it for a minute before he straightens up and scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, that's just weird. What's up with that guy?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know. But it looks like they're going to find out." I say, gesturing to the small group of teachers that were heading towards the entrance gate. I could make out Mr. Toshiba, the gym teacher at the front of the group. I wasn't sure who the female was, but the other guy I recognized as one of the janitors around here. Mr. Toshiba didn't waste any time and immediately went up to the guy, stuck his hand through the gate, and pulled him into it. I watch as Mr. Toshiba starts to yell at the guy. His face getting redder with each word. Until the guy leans down, opens his mouth wide, and takes a bite out of Mr. Toshiba's arm. Me and Takashi recoil at the sight as Mr. Toshiba walks backwards, gripping onto his wounded arm, until he falls to the ground.

He writhes there for a few seconds, before going completely still. Everybody who witnessed the scene just stares in horror at Mr. Toshiba. Until he gets up slowly and slouches over, facing the female. I see her face light up as she thinks that he's alright. "Lady… Run. Now." I say out loud. Knowing that unfortunately she can't hear me from here. Takashi turns to look at me with confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me. Confusion evident in his voice. I turn to look at him incredulously.

"Are you shitting me?" I ask at him. "You saw what I saw right?" I ask him. Before he can respond we hear a scream. We both turn and watch as Mr. Toshiba lunges at the female and pushes her to the ground. He then goes on to tear chunks out of her throat and start eating them. The leftover janitor backs away slowly. Dropping the broom that he was holding. The former Mr. Toshiba turns when it hits the ground and starts to shuffle towards the janitor. The janitor stands there, frozen in fear for a minute, before turning around and rushing towards the entrance of the school. I turn to Takashi and see the fear clear in his eyes. "I always said…" I trail off and he just nods.

I had always known that a Zombie Apocalypse would happen, and I had also hoped that it would happen during my time period. We turn around and rush back to the school to gather up the few people so that we could to survive this. Little did I know that this would not be the kind of Zombie Apocalypse that I thought it would be. I didn't notice a very familiar looking tail shoot out from behind the wall next to the gate and stab the Zombie through the head. Nor did I see the tail drag the body away.

***Scene Break***

We rush to Takashi's class and burst through the door. The entire class turns to look at us as we stand there breathing heavily from our run here. Then we walk in and Takashi walks over to Rei while I walk over to Takagi. I hear Takashi start arguing with Rei and Hisashi as I stride over to Takagi. She stands up and stares at me with anger. "What do you want Baka?!" She exclaims. I just keep walking and get right into her face.

"We need to get out of this school. Now." I tell her. Her anger seems to multiply as she stares at me.

"If this is some kind of confession you Baka, I swear I'll-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as I bitch slap her. I hear a similar smack behind me and realize that Takashi probably had to do the same thing to Rei.

"Just shut the F*ck up and listen to me Takagi!" I yell at her. She turns around with shock clear on her face. "This isn't some stupid confession. People just got killed by the front gate. Now unless you want to join them in death, you might want to come with us." I tell her in a quiet voice so that I don't send the rest of the class into a panic. She just nods. The shock still clear on her face. Me, Takashi, Takagi, Hisashi, and Rei walk out the door and close it behind us. The class, including the teacher, still staring at us with shock in their eyes as it closes. I lead the way towards the roof. Knowing that we need to get a look at how the rest of the city was.

As we run through the halls, I make a left and cut through a hallway that isn't unlike the rest. There's only one difference… My locker is in this hallway. I stop half way down the hall and open it. I take out a bag and swing it over my shoulder. Then I take out a few disk-like objects with holes for my fingers to slip in, and clip them onto my belt. Then I look around and notice a gym bag. I reach down and grab onto a wooden bat that's sticking out of it. I hand it to Takashi, and then turn to look at Rei and Takagi. I think for a minute, before going over to a janitor's closet and taking out a broom. I break the handle off from the broom part and hand it to Rei. It has a spiraling nail coming out of the handle so it works much like a spear. Which Rei knows how to use quite well thanks to her father.

"What about me?" Asks Takagi. I turn to her and think about it. But before I can respond, there's a buzzing and crackling sound as the loudspeaker comes to life. We all look up and face it.

"Attention students. There is an emergency situation taking place in the school right now. I repeat. There is an emergency situation taking pl-" He's cut off as we hear a _*thump*_ on the other side. Then another. Suddenly, we hear a _*Crash!*_ that sounds like a piece of metal falling onto the floor. "N-n-n-no!" we hear the principle yell into the loudspeaker. "W-what are you?! W-w-what are you doing he-" He's cut off again. But instead of screams that Takashi and I heard when the zombie started eating the female teacher earlier, we just hear a grunt. Then a tearing sound. Suddenly, a sound emits from the loudspeaker. One that I thought I would never have to hear again.

It sounded like the squawking of birds mixed with a bit of screeching by a raccoon. Takashi and the others look at the loudspeaker with a mix of horror and confusion. "What the hell _is_ that?" Asks Takashi. I slowly back away from the speaker.

"No…" I whisper. My face turning into one of fear. Unfortunately, a certain pink haired genius was able to hear me.

"No, what John?" She asked me. I glanced at her but then instead of answering just continue to back away. The others have noticed my behavior by now, and have turned around to face me.

"John?" Asks Takashi. I turn to look at him and just stare.

"We need to get out of here… Now." I tell him. "The roof is going to be our best bet in a situation like this." I tell them. Takagi's face turns to one of confusion.

"But I thought you just said that we had to get out?" She asks me. I turn to look at her.

"Yeah. We need to get out of these crowded halls." I tell her, and then turn around and fast-walk away from them in the direction of the stairs that lead to the roof. I hear the others start to follow behind me and I grip the bag tighter. 'I'm gonna need what's in it to survive what was coming.' I think to myself. Then the school around us turns to hell as students rush out of classrooms, screaming of fear as they run.

***Scene Break***

I open the door that leads to the overhanging walkways and step onto them. The others walk out behind me and we all stand there staring at the sight before us. "That's Mr. Wakisaka." Rei says as she takes a few steps towards the thing currently shuffling about.

"Rei! What are you doing?" I ask her incredulously. 'Is she seriously walking _towards _one of 'them'?' I think to myself. She turns around to look at me.

"He might need our help." She responds. Then turns around and takes a few more steps towards the creature. Before I can tell her to stop, the things lunged towards her. Instinctively, she brings up the makeshift spear and stabs him through the chest. He stays impaled on the spear, seemingly dead. But I know better. Just as I'm about to rush forwards, the thing starts to push back against Rei. She stumbles and ends up being pushed against the railing and slides down it into a sitting position. As the thing continues to try and get to Rei, Hisashi runs forwards and grabs the thing in a headlock. He manages to pull it off the spear and keep it away from Rei.

Suddenly, the things head turns almost 180 degrees, and bites Hisashi's arm. We all stand there in shock for a few seconds, listening to Hisashi scream out in pain. Then, the thing breaks skin and Takashi rushes forwards as blood sprays out of Hisashi's wound. He brings the bat over his head, and then slams it down on the things skull. There's a sickening _*crunch*_ as the things head caves in and the jaw dislocates. Blood and brain matter go flying off in all directions as the body slumps to the ground. Hisashi pulls his arm to his chest and grips it in pain. We share a glance. "Takashi, Rei. Would you mind going ahead and scouting out the area since you guys have weapons?" I ask them. Takashi nods, while Rei glances at Hisashi with worry before nodding. Then they go running off to check the path.

Me and Hisashi face each other, and then share a sigh. "What are you two morons sighing about?" I turn when I hear Takagi ask us her question. With everything that was going on, I had forgotten that she was even here.

"Don't you watch the movies Takagi?" I ask her. She just stares at me with confusion, so I sigh and turn to face her. "In the zombie apocalypse there is one rule that trumps all others." I tell her. "Don't get bit." She just continues to stare at me with a confused face, so I explain. "You get bit. You turn into one of them." Her eyes widen and she faces Hisashi. He nods his head and she looks back at me.

"So then you sent those two forwards…" She trails off. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Takashi and Rei don't need to know that their friend will die a very horrible death in approximately thirty minutes. Although, that's just an estimate." I finish with a shrug. Then turn back to Hisashi. "If we were close to the carpentry classroom and I could get one of the handsaws you might have a chance. But…" I trail off and stare down at the ground. I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance up to see Hisashi.

"Dude. It's okay. It's not your fault." He tells me. I'm about to argue with him but Rei and Takashi come back at that time.

"Hisashi are you alright?" Rei asks him as she takes his arm in her hand. He grunts, but nods his head.

"Yeah. That son of a bitch just bit me. That's all." He tells her. I open the bag and reach in. I move a few items out of the way to grab some gauze. I wrap his arm up, and then place the gauze away and close the bag. I turn to see Takagi looking at me with confusion. I shrug at her.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the shit I have in here." I tell her in response. Then turn around and face Takashi. "Is it clear?" I ask him. He nods in response. "Alright then. Let's go!" I exclaim and we rush off. We make it to the roof without a problem. But when we look over the railing…

"No way…" Takashi says as he stares out across the city. The streets are crowded with cars, trucks, and people. All of them trying to find a way out. Almost all the buildings either have parts of them broken away, or on fire. There's also the occasional shadow as someone who can't take the stress and just ends it. But none of this is what catches my attention. What catches my attention is the grey and black vine-like substance that has started to grow on the buildings and across the ground. I stare at it for a minute, before turning around and start to pace as I shake my head.

"God damn it. God damn it all to hell." I mutter to myself. "This is bad. This is worse than a Zombie Apocalypse." I continue. Then I look up and stop my pacing. "No way…" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. But that doesn't matter because they can already hear the steady beat of the Blackhawks blades. They turn around to look, and a few seconds later the Blackhawks fly over our heads.

"American military?" I hear Takashi ask as they continue to fly past the city. "But there's no base around here." He continues.

"That's the self-defense force." Hisashi tells us. "They have some sort of special mission they're on I bet. They're not even stopping for what's going on down there." He says, gesturing to the city below us. I hear a moan and turn around to see one of 'them' walking towards us. But there's something odd about this one… It has a hole in the middle of its chest. I blanch, and then rush forwards. I tackle it to the ground, and then stand up within a few seconds and curb stomp its head until it smashes open. I turn around to find my friends staring at me with horror.

"We gotta get higher." I tell them, ignoring the fact that I just did what I just did, and look around for someplace safe. I continue to look around until I see the observatory. Unfortunately there's a whole hoard of 'them' between us and it. I sigh and shrug my bag off my shoulder. I turn to look over my shoulder at the group while looking through it. "When I say go, we all run." I tell them. They nod their heads in response. I continue to rummage around in my bag until I find what I was looking for. I slip the thin bracer onto my right wrist, and then close the bag and shrug it back on my shoulder. Then I turn and face the others. "Ready?" I ask them, to which I get nods. "Alright then, let's go!" I exclaim, and start running towards the hoard.

Me, Takashi and Rei all run in front of Hisashi and Takagi. Since they didn't have weapons, they had to stay close so they wouldn't get picked off by one of 'them'. Takashi was swinging the bat at any of 'them' that got close. Effectively bashing in the skull and splattering his shirt with blood. Rei on the other hand was using the makeshift spear with expertise: She would use it to stab 'them', push them away, and shove them off the roof. Me? I would occasionally have to use the bracers. I closed my hand into a fist, and made to punch one of 'them' in the head. But instead of just punching it in the face, two blades would pop out of the thin piece on top of my arm. They looked sort of like claws, and I would also use them to decapitate a few of 'them'. After about a minute of running and killing off 'them', we made it to the stairs leading to the observatory.

Takagi and I make it up top first. Takagi keeps going, and I turn around to keep watch as the others continue up the stairs. Takashi and Hisashi make it up top at the same time. But then Rei decides to check behind us to make sure none of 'them' followed us up the stairs. As it turned out, one _had_ decided to follow us. Rei quickly ran back down and stabbed it in the chest. 'God damn it! When will she learn that the only way to kill 'them' is to destroy the brain?!' I think to myself as Rei gets slammed against the wall next to the stairs. It starts to shuffle towards her and Hisashi turns around to see this.

"Rei!" He yells out as he's about to grab the bat from Takashi. But I react quicker and use my right hand to grab onto one of the disks on my belt. I quickly whip it out and throw it at the things head. It easily slices cleanly through, and then does a circle upwards in the air to come right back to my hand. I clip it back onto my belt as Rei just stares at where the things head got sliced. So Hisashi runs back down and drags her up to the top. Her staff in his other hand. He looks at me with confusion on his face as he passes, but I give a little wave that says 'I'll tell you later. Hurry up and get up here.'

Once we're all on top, we open the large storage unit and start to create a barricade out of tables, chairs, and binding. Soon, the stairs that lead back to the roof are blocked and nothing can get up. We all stand around the little area we've claimed, or sit against the railing. Trying to understand how the f*ck zombies could be taking over. Well. The others were. I was focused more on the grey material covering the city, as well as the sound that emitted from the loudspeaker after the principle was killed.

"So what is it that you have in that bag of yours anyway?" Asks Takagi. Who happens to be sitting right next to me. I sigh, knowing that I was gonna have to tell them sooner or later, and am about to tell her when I hear a sound that makes me turn around. I turn to see Hisashi clutching onto his chest and coughing. He goes on hacking for a few seconds as Rei running over to check on him.

"Hisashi? What's wrong? Guys! Hisashi is-" She's cut off as Hisashi holds up a hand to stop her. Then he looks up and stares at the sky. I can see that his face is already loosing color, and that his eyes seem to be losing their color as well. Turning a pale white. There's a little bit of blood dribbling out of his mouth, and he's breathing deeply out of his mouth. "Why…?" Asks Rei. "Why is this happening to you if all that happened is you got bit? It wasn't even that bad." She says. I just turn my head away. Knowing the answer, and hating the fact that I can't do anything to help.

"Well…" Begins Hisashi. "So it _is_ just like the movies." He says. "They bite you… And that's it. You're done for." He says with a slight chuckle. I look back over as Rei starts to sob into his chest.

"No… No! We don't know that for sure yet! What we see in the movies can't be true! It can't happen!" She exclaims. Hisashi just continues to breathe in and out of his mouth for a few seconds before responding.

"But it _did_ happen. To me… And to everyone else in this hell-hole of a school." He replies. We're all silent for a few seconds. Looking at the ground and realize that he's right. Then he breaks it. "Takashi." He begins. Takashi looks up a little to look at Hisashi. "Will you help me…?" He trails off. Not finishing the sentence. But we all know what it is that he wants.

"Help you with what?" Takashi asks. Acting like he doesn't already know. Hisashi raises a hand and points to the railing.

"Help me… Over the edge. The fall from here to the ground should have enough force to smash my head." He tells him. We all look at him like he's crazy.

"Why would you want to do that?! Are you stupid or somethi-" Takagi is cut off as Hisashi leans forwards.

"I don't want to become like 'them'!" He exclaims. Then goes into another fit of coughing which leads to him coughing up a large glob of blood. He continues like this for almost a minute before calming down and turning to look at Takashi again. "Come on. Do this for me Takashi. I want to be myself… Until the end." He says. Then suddenly starts to cough again and falls to the ground. He coughs and groans out in pain. Clutching his chest. Rei kneels by him. Tears streaming down her face as she begs to be able to help him.

"You can't die!" Yells out Rei as Hisashi gives one last yell of pain before going silent and limp. We all stare at his body for a few seconds. Me, Takashi, and Takagi all stay silent. While Rei weeps on his chest. After a few seconds, his hand twitches. I grip my hand into a fist, causing the blades to extend on my bracer, while Takashi tightens his grip on the bat.

"Get away from his Rei." He says in a low, sad tone. She looks up with surprise on her face as Takashi slowly makes his way over to them. She moves so that she's shielding his body with her own.

"No! You can't do that! He's not turning! He's going to be fine!" She yells out. I know what's going on and move towards them so that I can move Rei out of the way. Sheathing the blades as I do so.

"Rei… Come on. Get away from it." I tell her. I say 'it' because the creature that's lying on the ground… it's not the Hisashi that we once knew. Then we all see it move slightly, and Rei looks back at it.

"Hisashi?" She asks as he moves some more. "See. Look. Hisashi's gonna be alright." She tells us. Then the thing sits up and doesn't pay any attention to us. Rei looks at it with confusion in her eyes. "Hisashi…? What's wrong?" She asks as it stands up and faces her. Moaning. I rush forwards and grab onto her arm. Pulling her back towards the wall in a full nelson. "Hisashi!" She yells out as I pull her backwards. "No! This can't be true… It can't." She says while starting to cry. I let go and put a hand on her shoulder. Then Takashi tightens his grip on his bat some more and turns slightly to face us.

"I know you can't believe it Rei… Hell, even I can't believe it." Then he looks down at the ground so that his bangs cover his eyes.

"Hisashi?" Asks Rei as she stares at him.

"But… It's happening…" He states. Rei starts to cry and continues to stare at him.

"Don't do it…" She says. Then he turns and looks at the thing that was formerly Hisashi with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"It's happening!" He exclaims. Then rushes forwards swinging the bat over his head. "Aaaarrrggghhhhhhh!" He yells out as he rushes towards the thing. He swings down on the things head just as Rei yells. There's a sickening crunch as the head caves in. Crushing the skull, and flinging blood and brain matter all over the ground. We all stare as the body falls to the ground. After a few minutes, I rummage around in my bag and bring a towel over to the things body. I place it over where the head used to be as Rei runs over and starts to sob onto the things chest. I walk over next to Takashi and stare at Rei. This goes on for a few minutes before she turns to face Takashi with anger in her eyes.

"Why…? *sniffle* Why…?" Is all that Rei can manage to ask. Takashi just stares at her.

"He would have bitten you if I hadn't done that." He replies.

"Well I didn't ask you to save me!" She exclaims. "And how could you know that anyway?! What are you? Some expert on this stuff?!" She yells at him. At this point I'm thinking of telling her that Takashi might not be, but I am. However, I'm not really looking to gain her attention while she's angry. Then she continues. "And I would have been willing to get bitten… Better to die that way then survive by doing something like _this_!" She yells at us.

"I don't think that Hisashi would have wanted that for you." Replies Takashi. I glance at him and see that his face is void of emotions.

"Oh? And how would you know that Takashi?" She asks him. Then starts to chuckle slightly. "Oh I know. I know. You must have hated Hisashi am I right? Because he was dating me!" She exclaims. Her voice sounding like she's going slightly crazy. I just hope that she doesn't go trying to jump over the railing to join Hisashi in death. I don't want to have to grab her in a full nelson again. With how angry she is. I'd probably only be able to hold onto her for a few seconds before I'm hopping around. Holding my foot in pain. I turn to look at Takashi and see him walking towards the makeshift barrier. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Rei yells out. He turns back to look at her.

"Well obviously you don't want me around anymore. So I guess that I'll just go downstairs and smash some heads." He replies as he turns to continue walking. I just stand there in shock for a few seconds. Then watch as Rei jumps up and runs towards him.

"What are you thinking?! You won't be able to take on that many of them Stupid!" Yells out Takagi in anger. I turn to see her staring at Takashi. Then I turn back to see what his reaction is, but he just continues to unwrap the bindings.

"Hey… Takashi?" I ask him. He ignores me and still unwraps more of the bindings. Then he gets up as if to climb over the top. Rei gasps and rushes forwards.

"No stop!" She yells out and grabs onto his arm. She pulls it back between her breasts and starts to cry against it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! So please… Please stay with me… Don't leave me!" She yells at him. He continues to stare at her for a few more seconds, before climbing down off the barricade and wrapping her up in a hug. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding and turn to look at Takagi. She's just staring at the scene with her usual face. The one where it says that she didn't care which way it went. But I know that deep down she's happy that he didn't climb over and give up on his life. I'm sure that if he started to put one of his legs over she would have rushed forwards just like Rei. I probably would have ran over as well.

I turn around and stare out across the city. Taking in the destruction of the city, and the possible future for our little group. I grip the bag tightly and glance down at it. 'I'm gonna need all the objects in this bag to help the others survive. And now, with a certain enemy even worse than 'them' out there… It looks like this is gonna be even worse than I originally thought it would be…' I think to myself as I glance out at the black-grey substance covering most of the ground and the bottom of some buildings. '_Much_ worse…'

***Authors Note***

**Bob:** Alright everyone! So a little while back I read an AVP / H.O.T.D fanfiction that really intrigued me. Unfortunately, after reaching the latest chapter posted, I found out that it hadn't been updated for almost two years. This upset me. And what upset me more was that it was the only one that there was to read. So I decided that I would write my own version. It probably won't be as good as the one that was in this category originally, but I will try to write it to the best of my ability.

Now, on with the actual plot of the story. I've decided that I'm not going to make it so that the entire story is all about the aliens. Instead, I'm going to try and make it a good balance between zombies and Xenomorphs. Otherwise, why should I put it in this category?

Okay, So I'm sure you're all wondering 'How the hell does John have predator weapons?!' Well to answer your question… You'll find out soon enough. There's no way I'm going to reveal it this early on! So as always readers, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! And see you next time.


End file.
